The InuYasha Fanfiction Drinking Game!
by Ryogas-Baby-Gurl
Summary: You can play it if you're underage or overage or just read it for a good laugh! R&R!


**The InuYasha Fanfiction Drinking Game!**

GENERAL FANFICS:

If the fanfic resolves around the pairing, 1 drink

If the pairing is canon, 1 drink

If the pairing is non-canon, 2 drinks

If the pairing makes sense to shit, 3 drinks

. . .and its not alternative universe, 5 drinks

If somehow, Naraku dies in the end, 1 drink

If somehow, Hiten gets revived and elopes with Kagura, chug

If Naraku dies in the end for a shitty reason, 1 drink

If the Shikon Jewel is restored in the end, 2 drinks

. . .if it isn't, 3 drinks

If the Shikon Jewel isn't even mentioned, 1 drink

If aliens invade the Feudal Era, 2 drinks

. . .and they're from the US army, chug

If InuYasha says 'feh' or 'keh', 2 drinks

If InuYasha is completly OOC, 5 drinks

If there is a fight scene, 1 drink

If there is Japonese used in the fanfic, 2 drinks

If there's so much Japonese that there's a glossary at the end, 4 drinks

If InuYasha gets turned into a girl, 8 drinks

. . .and he pairs up with Sesshoumaru, 4 drinks

. . .and does a one-night-stand, 6 drinks

If someone masters a new technique, 1 drink

. . .and they don't know how to use it properly for the majority of the fanfic, 2 drinks

Add one drink for each appearance of each character:

Urasue

Hiten and Manten

Yura of the Hair

Musou

Hakudoushi

Jaken

2 drinks if any of the characters above are the main character in the fanfic

GENERAL PAIRINGS:

If InuYasha and Kagome confess their undying love, 1 drink

If InuYasha and Kagome confess their undying love while plastered, 2 drinks

If InuYasha and Kagome confess their undying love to Naraku, chug

. . .and he accepts, add 1 drink

. . .and they have a threesom, add 8 drinks

. . .and Kagome gets pregnant, add 3 drinks

If InuYasha confesses his love to Kikyou, 2 drinks

. . .and gets rejected, 5 drinks

. . .and runs to Sesshoumaru, 8 drinks

. . .and gets rejected, 3 drinks

If Sango and Miroku say they love each other, 3 drinks

If Sango and Miroku say they love each other under the influence of sake, 4 drinks

If Sango says she loves someone other to anybody but Miroku and Hakudoushi, 2 drinks

If Miroku says he despratly loves Hatchi, chug for you damn life

YAOI AND YURI:

If the main pairing is InuMiro, 2 drinks

If the main pairing is InuSess, 3 drinks

If the main pairing is InuSessMiro, 5 drinks

If the main pairing is KagSan, 1 drink

If there is even yaoi in the fanfic, 2 drinks

If there is no plot whatsoever in the fanfic, 3 drinks

If its a fluff, 1 drink

If its a lime, 2 drinks

If its a lemon, 3 drinks

If its a lemon and it sucks to the moon, 1 drink

If the couple confessed their love while drunk, 3 drinks

. . .and its Naraku and Hakudoushi, 8 drinks

. . .and Hakudoushi has sex with Naraku, 9 drinks

. . .and he gets pregnant, chug

TEARJERKERS/SADFICS:

If someone dies, 1 drink

If its through suicide, 2 drinks

If Rin kills herself, 4 drinks and flame the author to high hell

If InuYasha or Kagome die, 3 drinks

If InuYasha or Kagome die for each other, 2 drinks

If Naraku dies and revives himself and kills InuYasha, 5 drinks

If someone goes mental and starts killing everyone, 3 drinks

. . .and the character is still sane, 7 drinks

. . .and its Kagome, 6 drinks

If InuYasha goes through emotional torture, 2 drinks

. . .and it involves Kikyou rejecting him, 3 drinks

. . .if its Kagome, 4 drinks

. . .both, chug

If everyone lives happily ever after, 3 drinks

If everyone dies, 3 drinks

CROSSOVERS: (My favourite! ;D)

with Beyblade, 2 drinks

with Gundam Seed, 4 drinks

with Ranma 1/2, 1 drink

with Wolf's Rain, 1 drink

with Yu Yu Hakusho, 2 drinks

with anime other anime, 2 drinks

With Dora the Explorer, 4 drinks and shoot the author

with Being Ian, 3 drinks

with Sesame Street, 7 drinks

with Spongebob Squarepants, 7.5 drinks

with all of them together for some unknown fucking reason, chug like hell and seduce the author

If any character from the other anime series gets into a relationship with an InuYasha cast member, 2 drinks

. . .if its a yaoi, 3 drinks

. . .yuri, 3 drinks

If the pairing is Athrun/Kagome, 6 drinks

. . .if they make out in the ending scene, 4 drinks

. . .and she slaps him, 8 drinks

. . .and Athrun elopes with Kira, chug

ELSEWORLDS/PARALLEL UNIVERSE:

If it features the big man, Inu no Taishio himself, 1 drink

If InuYasha ends up with Kagome or Kikyou, 1 drink

If InuYasha ends up with Kagura or Sango, 2 drinks

If InuYasha ends up with Urasue, 10 drinks and sue the author

If Miroku ends with Sango or Kagome, 1 drink

If Miroku ends up with Kagura or Kikyou, 2 drinks

If Miroku ends up with Shippo, 9 drinks (Oh God)

If Miroku ends up with Naraku, chug

If Kagome ends up with anyone but InuYasha, 2 drinks and raise a toast to the author

If Kouga ends up with anybody, 2 drinks

. . .and its not Kagome, 4 drinks

. . .and its Jakotsu, chug

If Kouga is the featured character, 1 drink

. . .and he's human, add 2 drinks

If Kagome falls for InuYasha first, 1 drink

If she falls for Miroku, 2 drinks

If she falls for Sesshoumaru, 2 drinks

If she falls for Bankotsu, 3 drinks

If she falls for Jakotsu, 5 drinks

. . .and he accepts, 8 drinks

If she falls for Kouga, chug

If she falls for Kuno of Ranma 1/2, FLAME THE AUTHOR ALIVE!

LEMON: (**Warning**)

_1 drink for the following sexual pairings_:

InuYasha/Kagome

Miroku/Sango

InuYasha/Kikyou

_2 drinks:_

Adult Rin/Sesshoumaru

Sango/Sesshoumaru

Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Naraku/Kagome

InuYasha/Sango

_3 drinks for_:

Naraku/Sesshoumaru

Kagome/Sango

. . . and if the have sex and either one gets preganant and names their daughter "Kango" add 6 drinks and once again seduce the author. (wtf?..)

Kouga/Kagome

Kouga/Ayame

Kouga/Sango

_6 drinks for_:

Jakotsu/InuYasha

Jakotsu/anybody female

the author/Naraku

Sango/Naraku

InuYasha/Naraku

The author/InuYasha ('Cause those get SO annoying)

_8 drinks, or more if need be_:

Myoga/anybody

Totousai/anybody

Totousai/Kaede

_Chug, and/or shoot the author_:

InuYasha/Myouga

InuYasha/Totousai (With his face all "O.O" and stuff...)

InuYasha/Kagome/Miroku/Sango/Shippou

Naraku/Hakudoushi

Kirara/Sango

Naraku/Hakudoushi/Kagura/Kanna/Musou

Sesshoumaru/InuYasha/InuTaishiou

Kohaku/Sango

Jaken/Rin

Jaken/Sesshoumaru

Jaken/Kagome

_Drink 1 for the following lines (It doesn't need to be exact):_

"female gasps when male reveils his manhood."

"Oh kami-sama..."

"Damn, its short."

"HARDER DAMNIT!"

"...can we do three?"

"Where's Sesshoumaru when you need him!"

"Can I stick my Tetsusaiga in your Wind Tunnel?"

1 drink for every time a characters name is shouted in climax

3 drinks if there's more than 20 letters in a characters name

EX: IIIIIIINNNUUUUYYYYAAAASSSHHAAA!

2 drinks if the couple doesn't end the sex scene with an "I love you"

4 drinks if its a crossover couple

If Miroku uses his buddha staff during sex, 2 drinks

If crazykitsune17 is mentioned, 1 drink ;D

If a character thinks they're pregnant, 2 drinks

. . .and they are, 3 drinks

. . .and they're not married and under 16, 5 drinks

If Sesshoumaru is doing it and vikings and Christopher Columbus comes in saying he discovered cheese, chug

PERTICULAR AUTHORS:

_1 for each author (All from Anime Spiral)_

**crazykitsune17**

If its not a lemon, 2 chugs

If it is, 1 drink

If it somehow includes a winding Kurama/Hiei sex scene, 8 drinks

**inuyashatotallyobsessed**

If it has great spelling, chug

If it doesn't, 2 drinks

If she makes a non-Rumiko fanfic, 3 drinks

If she isn't obsessed over InuYasha, 8 drinks

**Vampire Puppet of not funny, 5 drinks**

If it ends up being completly OOC, 2 drinks

If it ends up making fun of Wolf's Rain somehow, 3 drinks

**AnimeAngel11**

If it's not funny, chug

If it is, 2 drinks

If you see reviews for "Android 11: Unread Emotions", chug

If people STOP reviewing "Kurama and Hiei did WHAT!", 8 drinks

ACTIONS:

If Kagome says 'sit boy', 2 drinks

If she says it in Japonese, 3 drinks

If its said over six times, 4 drinks

If InuYasha swings out Tetsusaiga and it doesn't transform, 2 drinks

If InuYasha dies and everyone starts laughing, chug

If InuYasha haters are mentioned, 7 drinks

If Miroku confessed of being gay within the first ten lines of the fanfic, chug

If fangirls are mentioned, 2 drinks

. . .raping unsuspecting Inu bishi's, 4 drinks

. . .and they like it, chug

If Sesshoumaru stays straight, 4 drinks

. . .yet is paired off with young Rin, 7 drinks and flame the author alive

If Jaken is a pimp, 5 drinks

If Sesshoumaru AND Naraku are gender confused, 7 drinks

If Chichiri from Fushigi Yugi manages to incorperate his "No da" streak into the fanfic, chug

. . .if it rubs off on Naraku, 8 drinks

. . .and its permanent, chug

If InuYasha manages NOT to pair off with anybody, 2 drinks and toast the author

If Miroku manages to stay straight and not pair off, 2 drinks

. . .yet likes to masturbate, 6 drinks

. . .with Ranma and Ryoga on Saturday, chug

If any of the characters had wet dreams in the fanfic, 4 drinks

. . .and they include a bloody ending, 2 drinks

. . .with their own mom, chug

SELF-INSERT:

2 drinks if the author somehow incorperates themselves into the main fanfic

2 drinks if they end up pairing off with the hottest bishi

4 drinks if he/she has superpowers, too

7 drinks if they end up pairing off with Miroku, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru

. . .and they're still sane, add 2 drinks

If the author dies, chug

Chug if it was the worst fanfic you ever red

Drink pea-sized. if you loved it

If Rumiko Takahashi reviews saying she choked on her sake while reading it, chug

...Oh to hell with this, you're probably plastered already!

-Ryoga


End file.
